Clan:Republic of Villile
The Republic of Villile is a roleplaying territory clan in both free-to-play, and pay-to-play. We accept anyone who is 100+ combat or skill total over 700. You can qualify for one of these and still join. We have evolved from several diffrent clan lines, such as Kingdom of Tyrus, and the most accomplished, Rebels of Bandos. We have a new type of government that we hope will thrive and set examples in Runescape, and feel free to contact any of our admins or coordinators by joining our clan chat. Empire Lanclot455, back from his period of inactivity, has been inspired to grow a clan again. Not satisfied with his legacy that he has left with the last 3 clans, he has transitioned to an Empire to forge his dominance forever. Official name of clan: Empire of Villile Date of transition: 4/27/13 Information We were founded back in the early days of 2013. Lanclot455, a well known clan leader from Kingdom of Tyrus, decided to leave his clan and team up with the Akatsuki Assassins, leader 1LordAssasin and create a new, more well rounded clan. We have a new type of government we like to call a "Leticracy". It is explained more in the article detailing it, and as it is a new form of experimental government, there is no guarantee it will succeed.Our military is nicknamed "The Grand Army of the Alliance", this being because in the allaince group we are in, we suppy most of the troops for battle and takeover. Our current worlds are 8 and 38, and we currently do not have any plans to expand our lands further. We hold good relations with the following clans: Kingdom of sparta The Avenging Paladin Sorrow Knights Combine Rome These clans are all made of good people, and we like to call ourselves "The Grand Alliance". If you ever need help, just join us and ask for it. We will provide ears and try to solve the problems you have. Some of our clans are currently in a war against "Al Kharid Empire", for their tyranny and expansion. Our hands may be tied with troops right now, but we will help with what leftovers we have. Leticracy (let-ick-reh-see) GO TO HELL NYMUX!!!! Military GO TO HELL NYMUX!!!! Territory GO TO HELL NYMUX!!!! The Grand Allaince The Grand Allaince government is a hard thought process of over a year of dedication and planning. It is mostly fool proof and can be adopted by other clans easily. We do have laws that all clans in the citizens and clans of The Grand Allaince have to obey. More info in the law section. Councilors The council is the single most important piece of the Grand Allaince. The council makes the laws and often they are Diplomatic Experts. Most clans agree that to gain a seat on the council is a mighty task. The council also can decide if a clan has done enough to gain an council seat by way of vote. Such seats can be obtained by doing a very good act in The Grand Allaince such as create a clan based bank or send in full military support to the Allaince. More often than not clan leaders are not the Councilors. They usually send a trusted clan diplomat so they can continue doing what is of importance to them. Leaders (chancellors) Next up in the chain of command are the Leader's. Leaders make it possible to get an seat on the Council of be admited into the Ambassador compartment. If a leader pledges a military to the Allaince they are granted credit toward the councilor seat. If it were not for the leaders we have today, the idea of clanning, including The Allaince, would be passed down through month's of clan's that would not take action to form it. Leaders and the council are both on par with each other concerning War-Time moments. If a leader has sent a diplomat to the council, the diplomat orders directly to them and nobody else. Councilors and Ambassador's are the most important thing next to a leader. Ambassador Next is the Ambassador's compartment containing clan new to the Allaince and do not have a granted seat on the council. Ambassador's power is limited at best. They can only suggest law's to the council. They have no say in the final outcome. Also, another Ambassador power is to tell the Allaince about clan relations and problems. Some clans wish to keep private, we respect that. But clans that do wish to keep private will usually not have as good public status as others. Most Ambassador's stay loyal to the Allaince due to fear of losing a large allaince of clan's that will help at any time. Next down is the admiral's and the general public and military. Military usually takes priority over public in times of war and rebellion. The public also Is more important than the military in times of peace. You can be part of both if you wish. To learn more about the basics of the military, look to title section: Military. Return of Rome & Rise of Mercs Rome was a thriving POC clan back in 2010-2012. Originally lead by a account by the name of "Caesar", power was gradually handed down, until its resting place as of late, Josh117snipe. Rome originally took claims to world 3,14, and 50. Gaining 200 troops in less than 2 weeks (Not an Exageration) they conquered and marched on many worlds. Eventually KingSpence and his Assassin allies Asher, IV Fear IV, and Goliath2345 took up arms against rome. This war lasted for months, ending in the defeat of Rome. After weeks of not being online, everyone thought josh117snipe had quit. The clans that had grown accustomed to waging war against Rome were gradually falling apart due to being unable to adapt. 9 months passed, and eventually Josh came back online. He messaged Lanclot with one simple goal in mind: Bring Rome back. He learned of the AlKharid Empire and declared war against them. Lanclot and Josh agreed on "The Treaty of Waterfront", basically putting terriorial boundaries on lands. World 38 was Lanclot's, and world 3 was Josh's. Both clans were free to go along each others land, and this expanded their friendship further. The Mercs, lead by IV Fear IV, are a growing and stable clan in world 3, reaching its population into the 100s. They recently changed thier names to W.P.F.D, standing for 4 Horsemen of the Apocolypse. They have a very powerful claim in world 3, and share territory with both Villile and Rome. This leads to thriving population, recruitment, and diplomacy in the clan world. They are allied with both Villile & Rome, and have decided to join the conquest to end the reign of AlKharidMoor. Once this is completed, they will own a good share of land in the Falador Region, thier natural home. ---Dating back to 2010, they rose along with Rome, but as Enemies. Their main occupation was to disrupt Roman supplies, and kick clan members. This tactic eventually paid off, as Josh117Snipe got tired of raising numbers after numbers, and eventually had an absence. This gave the clan a Record-setting win, and put them in the best "Assassin" field. Their old leader, Asher, has took a period of inactivity. IV Fear IV is now leading the clan, with just as much authority and success. Although Asher would advise against clan Federations, these 2 clans could be well on the way to making a powerful 3 way Allaince. Note AlKharidMoor says that the first assassin was from Al Khaird, named Altiar. Altiar is a fictional video game charector developed by Ubisoft Entertainment in the Assassin's Creed Franchise. He also claims that Altiar trained well known Runescape accounts IV Fear IV, Asher, and afirfighta4. This is not true. Also, afirfighta4 is AlKharidMoor's second account. One last thing, if your in Al Kharid and AlKharidMoor demands money, you don't have to do anything. He can't do anything to you, and his assassins can't either. So just keep going on what your doing, and let them try to roleplay. Speech Section The Republic Address Long ago the ancestors of clans in runescape laid the foundations for success. This success has been impeded by the likes of AlKharidMoor, and his allies. He claims to have a vast city of riches and fortune, and a grand trade network. He claims to have spies and assassins. All of this is not true, and it is our duty to stop it. For once, we can make a diffrence in the way clans thrive, grow. This is our time to make that diffrence. For so long, AlKharidMoor has been pushing his way out of the desert, and trying to roleplay. He doesnt realize what powerful clans await him, and what he is facing. Rome is now back, stronger than ever. The Republic is in a recruitment drive, and is firing on all cylinders. Many members are as pleased as ever, and we even hope to bring back old members such as 1Lordassassin. AlKharidMoor treacherous ex pansion has pushed the boundaries of downright villanous, doing that of "Robbing" civilians, and spamming our clan chat. If you look to the east, you will find Al-kharid. This city has a potential, but not while AlKharidMoor is being housed inside of it. All clans need to take a stand for the sake of whats right. If tyrants like him where to walk the streets, the world would be an unsafe place. He needs to learn what a truly powerful force is, and he needs to learn his place in Runescape. Below are a list of wrongs, I will not even mention him by his name: He tells lies, such as me kicking people for not doing what they are told. He expands far beyond his territory, digging his fingers into the major cities. He wishes for all small clans to be wiped out, one by one. He wishes to be the emporer of runescape, overthrowing all law. He hacks into clans, kick members, and laughs about it like a conquest. He loses battles and thinks of them as wins, and will not fulfill his part of th e agreements. He has a bad temper, kicking out Fable2540 for suggesting the peaceful option in things. He says he lays claim to Al Khaird since 2008, but his account was made in 2011. People of the Republic, your time to stand against tyranny is here. Many a men have died in trying to defend you, and now they wish for you to stand up and kick out the helpless kharidians. If you go to Kharid today, you will only see sand and emptyness. That is while AlKharidMoor leads it. When Rome and Villile have gotten through taking it, it will be a treasure trove of civilization! Rise Republic, and take what is the peoples! The Infinity War GO TO HELL NYMUX!!!! Union of Sovereign Nations Union of Sovereign Nations Unifying Charter Ratified and effective circa **/**/** Article I The first body of power shall lay with the Council of Clans, which shall meet on a regular basis of one month. Each clan shall have one councilor who shall act as the primary voice for the clan represented. The councilor of each clan shall have only 1 vote on a single matter, when items are put to a floor vote (approximately 1 week after proposal). A law may be passed with a simple majority of the Council in favor of its ratification. The council shall be the sole body responsible for admitting new clans into the Union, which must achieve a supermajority (2/3) in favor of admittance in order for a clan to be admitted. Each time the council meets, it must be done in the Varrock Palace, unless it is deemed unsafe to attend. If it is deemed unsafe, the council may gather in a friends chat and deliberate where to meet at an appropriate location which is of no danger to get to, or to stay at. The council may declare war on another faction with a unanimous vote of the assorted members. In such a time of war, the nations assembled must supply plentiful troops appropriate to the size of each clan. A “commander-in-chief” may be appointed by a majority of council votes, who will be the strategist and ruling power of the combined forces of the clans. If a clan refuses to partake in a war due to insufficient power, their votes in the matter of war shall be declared null until they come to a status when they can contribute. Article II The second power of the Union shall reside with the Supreme Court, who will be nominated and approved unanimously via the Council. The Supreme Court shall hold trials based on the constitutional actions of the clans involved, and shall hold no power to prosecute the individuals of a clan. The Supreme Court shall have a Chief Justice who shall break ties if such an event occurs, and 4 Executive-Justices who shall be the secondary justices. They serve for life unless impeached by the Council, requiring a Supermajority. Any ruling made by the Supreme Court can be appealed by the clan it affects only once. An appeal case may last a minimum of a week, and shall have the same fair deliberation as the trial held previously. Article III This document is the highest power in the USN, and may not be amended to interfere with inter-clan situations. All clans that reside within the USN may take part in no other Union. In such situation, membership will be automatically revoked. Individuals have the rights to peacefully protest, assemble, critique the Government, and have the rights to maintain standing vigilance of their own rights. Article IV Any clan wishing to resign membership of the USN must do so peacefully. A violent revocation of membership shall prohibit future membership. Laws must be in accordance with the Constitution provided. Any law that violates the constitution will be revoked. Those within the Union may not wage war on others who have a council chair in the Union. Article V The Union of Sovereign Nations must never fall. Those with the power and ability to do so must uphold the responsibility bestowed upon them and re-instate the Union to it’s previous life.